


The World Well Lost [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Society of Gentlemen - K. J. Charles
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Family of Choice, M/M, Missing Scenes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: Or, Five Times Francis Webster Was (Also) Thoroughly Ruined.





	The World Well Lost [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The World Well Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882389) by [oliviacirce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviacirce/pseuds/oliviacirce). 

**Length:** 1:11:16  
**Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Misc/The%20World%20Well%20Lost.mp3) (48.9 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".

Thank you to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
